


Majorque

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que l'ennui peut pousser à faire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majorque

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Gabrielle Delacour s'ennuyait. Depuis que le grand mage noir de ce siècle avait été défait par le grand Harry Potter, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, plus rien à faire. Elle avait fini ses études depuis deux ans déjà et son métier ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était venue à Majorque pour se changer les idées et changer d'air mais elle s'ennuyait toujours. Elle rentrait tous les soirs à l'hôtel avec un homme différent, mais ses talents de demi-vélane rendaient les choses trop faciles. Ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était un vrai challenge. Elle soupira une fois de plus et tendit la main pour attraper son Metropolitain. Elle était allongée en maillot de bain dans un des transats de plage face à la mer. Soudain, un chien se mit à lui lécher les pieds.

-Molaire au pied ! Tout de suite !

La demi-vélane se releva sur un coude. Non loin de là se trouvait une grande femme, massive, avec un teint violacé et même une petite moustache. Sa mâchoire forte et carrée aboyait sur son chien. Gabrielle sourit et posa son cocktail. Elle avait trouvé son challenge. Elle se leva gracieusement et caressa la tête du bouledogue.

-C'est un beau chien que vous avez là, dit-elle dans un anglais impeccable et sans accent.

-Ouaip, répondit la femme.

-Vous ne vous baignez pas ? demanda la française en regardant l'absence de maillot de bain de son interlocutrice.

-Non. Molaire n'aime pas l'eau.

Ledit Molaire bavait copieusement sur sa cuisse maintenant.

-Vous vivez seule ?

-Non, je vis avec mes douze chiens. J'ai laissé les onze autres à un ami.

-Je vous invite boire un thé ?

-Je préfèrerais un cognac.

-Très bien.

La jeune fille décocha un sourire charmeur à son aînée avant de lui prendre le bras pour la guider vers l'hôtel.

-J'ai un mini-bar dans ma chambre. Comme ça votre chien pourra venir aussi.

-Bonne idée.

Une fois dans la luxueuse suite, la jeune fille servit un cognac à son ainée et déposa de l'eau dans un bol pour le chien. Elle se servit un vin blanc et s'assit près de l'autre femme.

-Parler moi un peu de vous, roucoula-t-elle.

Tandis que Marge Dursley racontait les détails de sa vie insignifiante, la jeune semi-vélane se rapprochait d'elle, prenant soin de garder le verre de sa future partenaire toujours plein. Sa jeune jambe brossa bientôt contre celle de son aînée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda celle-ci d'un ton bourru.

-Rien du tout, continuez donc, susurra Gabrielle.

Rassurée, la tante du sauveur du monde reprit son monologue. Elle s'arrêta quand la jeune fille posa sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

-Et maintenant, vous faites quoi ?

-Détendez-vous.

La plus jeune massa délicatement la large cuisse à travers le tissu, chaque mouvement remontant un peu plus la jupe. La vieille femme avait renversé sa tête contre le dossier. Soudain, Marge sentit le visage de la jeune sorcière dans son cou, déposant plusieurs petits baisers. Surprise, elle lâcha son verre – heureusement vide – au moment où la seconde main de Gabrielle remontait sous le tissu de sa chemise pour caresser sa poitrine. Elle tenta sans grande énergie d'éloigner la jeune fille, mais cette dernière ne bougea que pour passer sa jambe par-dessus les cuisses de celle qu'elle voulait séduire. Cessant de masser sa jambe, elle posa sa main sur la joue rouge et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, la plus âgée commençant à apprécier l'interlude. Elles commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement en se dirigeant vers le lit. La plus jeune – et plus expérimentée – attacha les mains de sa partenaire aux barreaux du lit avec une écharpe. Tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou, elle lui mit ensuite un bandeau sur les yeux. La jeune sorcière sortit alors sa baguette et immobilisa le chien – qui commençait à s'intéresser un peu trop à leurs activités à son goût. Elle sortit quelques instruments d'un tiroir et s'apprêta à profiter de son après midi de distraction. Elle continua à distraire la vieille femme en embrassant sa poitrine et approcha l'un de ses jouets de son entrejambe. Marge poussa un petit cri de surprise puis laissa le plaisir l'envahir, haletant à la manière d'un de ses gros chiens. Rapidement lassée de cette conquête trop facile qui pour l'instant ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, Gabrielle changea d'objet, insérant l'une des extrémités dans son propre corps avant de monter à califourchon au dessus de la femme attachée à son lit pour la posséder à nouveau. Durant une durée indéterminée, les deux femmes se donnèrent du plaisir, l'une passive et recevant simplement, la seconde donnant et prenant en retour. Une fois leurs besoins assouvis, et avant d'enlever le bandeau de son ainée, la jeune française fit disparaître tout son attirail d'un coup de baguette et libéra le chien de son sortilège.

-Whaou, grogna la vieille femme.

-Entièrement d'accord, répondit la cadette. Mais je repars pour Paris dans deux heures. Vous devriez y aller.

Sans un autre mot, les deux femmes se rhabillèrent et se quittèrent. Si la plus jeune se souvint de l'entrevue comme d'une conquête rondement menée, la plus âgée garda ce souvenir dans son cœur et dans ses fantasmes – tout en se gardant bien d'en parler à quiconque.


End file.
